A True Heart
by Sums
Summary: Elizabeth is set to marry William Turner at sea but the wedding is stalled when pirates attack the ship. What happens when Elizabeth gets kidnapped by Jack? Sparrowbeth
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Crashed Wedding and a Stolen Bride.**

18-year-old Elizabeth Swann stood happily next to her father in front of the Port Royale's harbor. She stood dressed in the

finest beautiful l wedding gown and smiled gracefully. They two were currently waiting to board a ship to take them both

out to sea, as Elizabeth was to marry Captain William Turner of the Royal Navy. She had known him for four years, when

they were introduced at during the governor's ball where they immediately fell in love. "How do you feel my daughter?"

Governor Swann asked his daughter. "Father, this is the happiest day of my life. Captain William Turner will make a fine

husband for me," Elizabeth replied as her fathers began to escort his young daughter up into the ship.

Elizabeth sat alone at her vanity quietly and then dug through her dress and looked at her treasured Aztec gold that she

had found near the sea 10 years ago when she and her father had moved to Port Royal after her mother's death in

London. 'It will bring us both good luck,' she thought at she looked at herself. Her hair was pulled neatly into a half bun

with a soft ivory veil that blew in her hair. Her dress was made of the finest ivory silk with little white pearls that were sewn

together by slaves that lived on their property. Still, something was missing in Elizabeth's life but what? She had

everything, a good father, a loving fiancée, and a roof over her head with good food. These thoughts crossed in her mind

as the hour grew nearer and nearer and great ship sailed gently into the horizon.

"Are you already?" her father asked as the two of them stepped in front of a wooden door where a band played, and

several guests were seated and waiting for the bride to enter to scene. In the front, stood the minister and Captain Turner

with, who Elizabeth loved and so much cherished. "Oh father, he looks so handsome in his royal blue navy uniform and no

white wig. Her father smiled and then pushed the door open escorting her gently towards the front as the crowd stood up

and acknowledged the this young princess marched gracefully down the aisle towards Will. "You look so beautiful,"

He said as he took her hand gently. "And I love your attire," Elizabeth said and she kissed him gently on the forehead, and

the minister began, "Dearly beloved…"

"I object," someone shouted out. "What is the meaning of that James Norrington?" Will asked half annoyed. "You need to

look behind you sir," he replied. Everyone looked and noticed a ship with black sails and a similar black flag that few in the

distance as it sailed closer. "PIRATES!" Will shouted. "Not on my lucky wedding night. "Elizabeth, I am sorry about this. In

the mean time, I asked you to get to safety now. "But, our wedding…" "No buts just get to safety." Elizabeth protested

angrily. "No, I can't let some measly pirates blow my fiancée up." "I think you're mistaken just get…" But before he could

finish, a cannon ball hit the ship head on and blew a hole in the side and caused the ship to rock and many people to

scream. "Elizabeth, I mean it," Will replied. Elizabeth sneered at her fiancee' and thought, 'Sometimes I even wonder

why I am going to marry him.' And with that, Elizabeth turned the other direction to walk away when someone unfamiliar

landed in front of her. 'A pirate,' Elizabeth thought as she blinked her eyes and observed the stranger. He had long

dread locks, beads, and wore a brown hat which matched his brown eyes. She was about to back away, when he

grabbed her right arm and smirked at her, showing the remnants of gold in his teeth. "Where are you going love?"

He asked, as Elizabeth noticed a smell of rum escaping his breath. "You look lovely this evening and it appears that

you were going to getting married miss..." "It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth hissed through her teeth. "Now, you let go

of me or I will get my fiancee'. "Miss Swann, you are beautiful enough to be one," he replied. Elizabeth was about to

speak even more when she notice that the ship was taken over by more pirates. "Now, it appears you were going to

get married and have a wedding. I love a good wedding, but what I enjoy more is a good drink of rum, savvy?" "Jack

Sparrow," Someone spat as Elizabeth turned around to face her fiancee'. "Captain Jack Sparrow, Mr. Turner," Jack Spat.

"That's Captain Turner to you sir." "You two know each other?" Elizabeth asked through her teeth. "It's more like I am

trying to hunt him down Elizabeth." "And do what?" Jack asked, smirking. "And have you face to gallows for committing

piracy. And for touching the governor's daughter." "Oh, it's too late Mr. Turner. I have already touched her and will

kindly take Miss Swann back to me ship, eh?" "You will do no such thing sir, for my father is powerful and..." "And that

will be quite enough," Jack smirked as he pulled out and pointed a flint lock to her head.

Elizabeth looked around her as she felt cold metal being held to her head. "Now you do as I say or I will kill you, savvy?"

"What are you planning on doing with me?" "I was planning on taking you back to me ship as a piece of my treasure love."

"I will be no ones treasure and certainly not an evil pirate's." "Hey now, such talk for such a little who lives in high

society." "Such talk for such a lecher," Elizabeth spat as she was dragged away." "And such talk, as you will be a

perfect pirate." "I am not pirate Captain." "Ah, but you are. You just don't know it yet. Now, I am going to need you to

hold onto me as she will be going back to the Pearl." "No, I am going nowhere," Elizabeth protested. "Shush,

sweetheart." It was then that he threw her over his shoulders and picked up a rope and held on tightly as he swung off

with his prize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kidnapped and Rescued**

**"**Will!" Elizabeth screamed as she was being taken hostage onto a pirate's ship. "Now, now," Jack replied as he heard her screaming in his

ears. "You have a quite a voice for a such a bonnie lass, eh?" "Yeah what of it?" Elizabeth replied back angrily. "Now, return me to

William's ship or I'll scream bloody murder. "Easy there, princess," Jack whimpered as they landed on his ship, and Elizabeth looked around

at her new ship which contained black sails.

"Cast off!" Jack shouted as he began to drag his captive across the ship's upper decks. "Where are you taken me?" she asked as he turned

around to smirk at her. "Ahh.. that is a good question and this is me lovely ship, 'The Black Pearl,' and I am taking you to my quarters. "

Elizabeth glared at him and wiggled, got loose and impulsively walked up to the plank and jumped into the water to try and swim. However,

when she landed in the water, Elizabeth discovered that she began to sink and passed out within seconds. "Oh bugger," Jack replied half

annoyed. "I have no idea that a women like that would jump into the water to get away from dear old Jack." At once, he climbed the plank

and dove into the water, keeping his eyes open.

As Jack dove deeper, he noticed something sinking to the bottom. 'Elizabeth,' he thought as he saw her. 'Oh, bloody aristocrats, they

have to put those blasted corsets on women. Oh, and I am going to have to fetch her a clean set of clothing as her dress is ruined.' As he

moved closer to her, Jack noticed that she was unconcious and he had to get her out of that corset as soon as possible. At once, her touched

her dainty delicate body and began to swim up with her back up to the surface, and noticed that William Turner's ship was miles away

from the Pearl. As he carried her, Elizabeth's body was feeling heavier by the second as she swam closer to the latter, where Pintas stood

and looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Ah...poor poppet," he stated as he lifted her motionless body onto the ship, and Jack climbed up

and tore her wedding down from her and took out a knife and cup off Elizabeth's corest.

Elizabeth began to cough and water spilled out of her mouth. The water logged young girl eyes slowly opened and everything looked fuzzy.

Within minutes, she vision began to focus and she realized that Jack Sparrow was looking over her, and was she in her undergarments.

"Lizzie, are you alright?" Jack asked at her hovered over her, realizing that she had worn something important, which was the

Aztec gold. At once, his eyes widened as the gold was spotted. "Miss Swann, where ever did you get such a trinklet?" He asked

looking at her wild-eyed. "It's just something I found on the shoreline in Port Royal," she replied. "Now, would you kindly send me back

to my father and William Turner?" she added as her voice began to escalate. "Sorry, my intentions and instincts tell me that I can't, " he said

as he sat her up. "Why not?" she spat angrily. "I was robbed of my wedding day." "Yeah, well, let me ask you something. Would such

a girl who is getting married want to be in some guilded cage the rest of her life?" "You bloody pirate..." "My name is Jack and I would

expect it if you called me that, savvy?" At once, she got to her feet and turned her back on him, but Jack grabbed her and turned her around.

with in seconds, he pulled her close to him and forced a hard kiss on her lips. "What was that for?" Elizabeth asked as she attempted to slap

Jack but her hand was grabbed. "Uh...uhh..uhh," he grinned as her drew her back to look at her. "You are an ice princess and I like it. Now,

I am going to have Pintel take you to my quarters and give you a change of clothes as I don't want you getting sick. In the meantime, you give

me your trinket and we'll

call it a deal, eh?" "Fine!" Elizabeth scowled as she undid her clasp and handed her gold peice to Jack.

At at moment, Jack grabbed Elizabeth's possesion and smiled deviously. "That's interesting," he said as Elizabeth scowled at him, with her

hair dripping wet and she was in her under garments. "Come poppet," Pintas stated as he looked at her, showing his yellow teeth. "Miss

Swann," Elizabeth replied through clenched teeth. "Move it poppet," he added as pushed her towards Jack's cabin. Elizabeth turned around

and glared at Jack and then turned and followed Pintel to Jack's cabin.

* * *

"That's interesting," Jack whispered to himself and licked his lips, feeling that kiss on his lips. What was it about kissing her and why did he

feel the urge to kidnap her from Captain Turner? Yet, there was also something very strange about William Turner and it was almost as if he

was Bootstrap Bill Turner's son. Beyond William, Jack's thought wandered over to Elizabeth. "Hmm, it's almost as it the very bonnie lass

herself could be Will's twin sister. For whatever reason, she did not belong to William.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped out of her wet garments and slipped into a pair of men's pants, a man's shirt, socks, and boots that appeared to be just

her size and sighed 'Hmmm, maybe I can out smart him somehow,' she thought at she dressed and combed out her tangled hair with her

fingers. It was then that the thoughts of Jack's kiss came over her came her. 'Why did it taste and feel right when she kissed such a man?'

she pondered. 'I am from a well priviledged home and I got kissed by that bloody pirate.'How could he kidnap her? Yet, Elizabeth found it

fascinating that she was aboard a pirate ship with real pirates which was always a big dream of hers.


End file.
